Catfight!
by Silver Moon Vampiress
Summary: When Kagome awakens, she finds Inuyasha has gone to see Kikyo again, and she finally decides she has had enough and goes to confront her. Full Summary inside. If you are a fan of Kikyo I suggest you don't read. Ye be warned. Argh! Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey it's me again, Silver Moon Vampiress, and here I am writing my second story. To those of you who read the beginnings of my other story, chapter three is on the way and I'll probably have it up tomorrow. Anyway, on with the story hope y'all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and neither do you! Except of course if you're Rumiko-san, 'cause then you do.

Summary: When Kagome awakens to find Inuyasha missing once again, she suspects he has gone to see Kikyo. She decides she's had enough and goes off to confront Kikyo, about who should be permitted to stay with Inuyasha. What results is a… CATFIGHT!! Let the fur fly!

Rating: T

For violence and mild language

Category: Action/Adventure

* * *

**Catfight:** Silver Moon Vampiress

**Chapter 1:**

Kagome awoke from a peaceful sleep in a dark hut among her companions. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she glanced upon each of them: Miroku, Sango with Kirara curled up contentedly next to her, and Shippo who currently lay next to her in her sleeping bag. However, someone was missing from the group. 'Inuyasha' she thought as she slipped out of her sleeping bag, carefully, without disturbing Shippo. 'Damn him, he probably snuck off to go see Kikyo again. Now once again I'm left back here all alone to wonder if he'll ever come back to me again.'

She then stood up and walked over to her overstuffed yellow bag and dug out her neatly folded school uniform. Once she had changed into it she went to the doorway of the hut, slipped on her shoes and socks and stepped in to the midnight air, grabbing her bow and quiver of arrows on the way. She took a deep breath and raised her arms above her head stretching her stiff muscles. 'What a nice night' she thought. 'Too bad I'm not gonna be able to enjoy it' she thought as a sour face settled upon her visage.

She was sick and tired of sitting on the sidelines each and every time Inuyasha went to go see Kikyo. Practically every time he deserted her she either became heartbroken or just ran away, sometimes even both. Well not anymore-she was not gonna run away this time. It was time for her to step up and defend her rights to be with Inuyasha. She most assuredly was not going to lose to the sole person who stood in the way of her getting closer to Inuyasha.

Kagome shifted her gaze in the direction of the forest and spied Kikyo's Soul Collectors floating ominously above the treetops.

"Aha, just as I suspected", she said as she made her way towards the forest.

Inuyasha had picked up Kikyo's tantalizing scent of soil and water lilies not too long ago, and rushed to her location without a second thought. He however, did feel guilty about leaving Kagome alone again, but he swore that he would be back before she noticed. He just had to see Kikyo again-to know for sure that she was still alive. He rushed through the trees at lightning speed and finally descended upon her location. She sat perched on the tree branch of a massive tree, as bluish orbs of light floated, suspended in mid-air, about her.

'Those must be the souls that her Soul Collector's gathered to help to sustain her clay, vacant, soulless body' he thought as he approached the base of tree.

She immediately sensed his presence as he closed in on her, and her eyelids fluttered open slowly, from her seemingly dormant state. Her hair flowed about her face as she maneuvered her gaze to meet his.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered to him down below.

"Ki…Kikyo." As he stared upon the cold features of her visage, he took notice of the melancholy expression that always seemed to haunt her face, as well as the deep sadness and loneliness that glowed with in the depths of her eyes.

Suddenly her Soul Collectors appeared from the midnight darkness of the forest, seemingly without summons, flowing towards her in a serpentine-like motion. She then carefully stood on the tree branch and allowed them to wrap their serpent-like bodies about her petite frame and lower her to the ground. Her hair flowed out behind her as she took her slow, guided, free fall down to the ground below.

Inuyasha watched riveted as the woman he first fell in love with fifty years ago slowly floated down to the ground to stand before him. To him, with the serpents wrapped about her bodily frame and the souls suspended around her in the dark abyss of the night, she seemed almost surreal. He took a tentative step towards her as her feet were firmly planted on the ground, suddenly having the urge to touch her, just to prove to his befuddled hanyou mind that she was real. After learning that Naraku had once again attempted to take Kikyo's life, he was afraid she had left the land of the living for good. Now that she stood before him in flesh and blood (or in her case clay and dirt), he was relieved to find that she was still alive (or at least as alive as she can be).

"Inuyasha…you came."

"Yeah", he said as he reached out to caress her cheek. 'She's so cold' he thought as the palm of his hand came into contact with her pallid cheek.

Kikyo sighed as she felt the warmth of his palm flow from her cheek and throughout the rest of her body, allowing her eyelids to flutter closed and her long eyelashes to sweep across her cheekbones. When she lifted her hand to cover his, she felt him shudder as the cold skin of her palm caressed the back of his hand, and she pulled it back as if she were burned. She was suddenly filled with dread that she no longer could retain the bodily warmth she once had when she was alive. Inuyasha sensed the change in her emotions as her hand slid dejectedly down from its place over his and her gaze slid downward, suddenly becoming fixated with the ground on which she stood. He immediately enveloped her in a strong embrace as he tried to comfort her.

She resisted at first, but she slowly eased into it allowing the warmth radiating from his lean body to encase her in her own little sphere of bodily warmth. For a while they were both content with just holding each other, after a fifty year separation on bad terms, in which they believed that they had betrayed each other, thanks to Naraku's insidious plot of deception. After a moment's hesitation, Kikyo brought her arms up and about Inuyasha's torso holding him to her, relieved to find that he didn't flinch or shudder away from her touch this time.

'He still loves me even though I've been dead for fifty years and recently been resurrected. His heart and soul still belong to me even though he's with that young miko, Kagome' she thought, her heart (if she has one), bursting with joy. 'I'm just glad that she's not here to interrupt my private moment with Inuyasha.' She spoke too soon however because she now sensed Kagome's Jewel shards heading their way.

'Damn' she thought becoming furious at the fact that she was undoubtedly going to interrupt her time with Inuyasha. A fleeting thought crossed her mind to put up a barrier, but she knew it would be a wasted effort, especially seeing as Kagome would just walk right through it like she'd done before. ' There's no point in wasting precious spiritual power erecting a barrier that's hardly effectual. Besides once she sees us, she'll probably run off and return to her own strange time' she thought smugly.

As she thought this, Kikyo noticed that Inuyasha had not gotten wind of Kagome's scent as of yet, still too preoccupied with nuzzling her neck and taking occasional whiffs of her scent.

'Which means, he won't go running off after her once she runs off. She'll probably run home crying' Kikyo thought, as she snuggled closer to Inuyasha.

Oh, but au contraire Kikyo, for Kagome did not run away crying as she had hoped, but rather emerged from the trees and brush of the forest, presenting herself with a rather angry and formidable upon her face. As Inuyasha picked up the sound of footfalls making their way through the forest surrounding the clearing, his ears twitched, and he turned around to come face to face with Kikyo's very likeness- Kagome- and boy was she pissed.

"Ka…Kagome! What are you doing here", he asked as he abruptly pushed away from Kikyo. 'Oh boy, I'm so busted. She looks mad as hell' he thought as his eyes widened in shock and fear.

Kagome barely acknowledged his presence as she whispered coolly, "Inuyasha…" while glaring daggers at Kikyo. She then began to cross the clearing, making her steady way towards them, with fire burning within the depths of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Uh…Kagome", Inuyasha said as he tried to stop her from approaching.

There was no stopping her however, because she was now a miko on a mission. When Inuyasha purposely got in her way she simply said in a calm tone of voice, "Step aside Inuyasha." She was already pissed at him for leaving her to go see Kikyo, but at the moment she had bigger fish to fry and had no time to deal with the hanyou. 'Later' she thought, walking past the confused hanyou. 'I'll deal with him later.'

Inuyasha had no time to react as he was suddenly shoved aside by the enraged miko. 'What's going on? Kagome's not usually like this when I go off to see Kikyo' he thought (ya got that right).

Once Inuyasha was out of her way, she stepped up until she was right in front of Kikyo's face engaging her in a short stare down before she said, "Well, well, well. We meet again Kikyo. And once again you're here trying to take Inuyasha from me."

'Why isn't she running' Kikyo thought frantically before she said, "How can I steal something that was never yours to begin with?"

'What am I some piece of property or something up for a bid' Inuyasha thought as he listened to the exchange that was underway between the two women.

"Oh so he's yours is he? Well if I recall correctly, aren't the one who tried to drag Inuyasha into Hell and kill him. How does that show you love him, unless there's some new kind of tough I don't know about?"

"I only tried to kill him because him because I knew not the circumstances of my death and believed that he had deceived me. You try being resurrected after fifty years of believing that someone you love was the one who put you in the grave, and see what you do."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", Kagome said as she waved her hand, dismissing Kikyo's statement. "Excuses, excuses. All I know is that you tried to kill him. If you really loved you would let him go and move on with your life. This whole thing about 'your life is mine' is all a bunch of bull if you ask me. You need to accept the fact that you're dead and just don't belong here. You're a cold-hearted bitch that lives off the souls of the dead and haunts this world like a forgotten spirit. Do us all a favor and rest in peace okay, and Inuyasha and I will avenge your death."

"Hey, I do love Inuyasha", Kikyo all but shouted to get her point across. "And if I recall correctly as well, you tried to kill Inuyasha once yourself."

"See", Kagome said as she waved her finger in Kikyo's face, "that's where you're wrong and our differences set in. You _willing_ tried to kill Inuyasha, while I on the other, almost killed Inuyasha while I was under Tsubaki's spell. You want Inuyasha dead, I don't-there's the big difference between us. I love him, and you _say_ you do, but you don't."

"Well, umm… you don't belong here either", Kikyo said racking her brain for good comebacks, frantically.

"Well neither do you", Kagome said, simply restating what she had said before. "I believe we already established that fact already."

"Touché. Well the fact of the matter is he wants me more; I'm more beautiful then you'll ever be. My figure is flawless which is more than I can say for yours", Kikyo said as she got in Kagome's face and shoved her against the shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, am I missing something? Are you trying to say that I don't have a figure", she said, gesturing at her delicate curves pointedly. "You must truly be blind not to notice this body", Kagome said as she ran her hands over her curves lovingly.

'You got that right' Inuyasha thought as he stared at Kagome with a hot and penetrating gaze. "Damn she's hot and she's in love with me", he muttered as he continued to stare fixatedly at her sexy curves.

"Besides", Kagome continued, "why would he want some clay and dirt, cold-hearted, soul-animated, dead bitch, when he could have a lushly curved, lively, young miko like me", Kagome said, shoving Kikyo's shoulder.

Kikyo stumbled a bit, and caught herself before she said she said, "Well then, answer me this _Kagome_. If Inuyasha wants you more than me, how come every time he catches wind of my scent he runs off in search of me, leaving you alone? Hm?" Kikyo was glad when her question struck a nerve and watched Kagome's gaze become downcast. "What's wrong Kagome, can't you answer a simple question for me?"

Kagome lifted her brown gaze that was now glittering with unshed tears and a hidden anger burning within its depths. She knew a question like this was coming, but it still hadn't made her anymore prepared for the pain that followed as the truth tore at her wounded heart. She knew there was no way she could answer this because she didn't quite understand it herself, so instead she shouted with a strong hint of spite in her voice, "Shut the hell up Kikyo!" She paused for a moment to rid herself of her bothersome tears and then said, "Screw this preliminary insult crap its on now!"

"Just what I was thinking", Kikyo said.

_Ding, Ding, Ding_! Let's get it going!

TBC….

* * *

So what'd you think of it! I worked pretty hard on it, and I hope y'all liked it! Originally it would've been a whole lot longer. A_ whole_ lot longer! I'm talking ten pages or even more, so I decided to split it up into two chapters. I'll probably end this after chapter two, but if you want me to write another chapter, I'll try. Anyway, please read and review and if you don't it's all good. I'll try to have the next chapter of this by tomorrow as well as the chapter 3 of my other story if I get enough reviews. I'm out!

Silver Moon Vampiress


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! It's me Silver Moon Vampiress, and I'm back with chapter two of my second story Catfight!!! Finally Kagome gets a chance to kick Kikyo's ass! Anyway on with the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and neither do you! Except of course if you're Rumiko-san, 'cause then you do. 

Summary: When Kagome awakens to find Inuyasha missing once again, she suspects he has gone to see Kikyo. She decides she's had enough and goes off to confront Kikyo, about who should be permitted to stay with Inuyasha. What results is a… CATFIGHT!! Let the fur fly!

Rating: T

For violence and mild language

Category: Action/Adventure/Romance

**Catfight:** Silver Moon Vampiress

**Chapter 2:**

"Well now. I've waited a long time for this, so let's just get on with it. Let's get it on", Kagome said.

With that said, Kagome and Kikyo were engulfed in flames of their own spiritual power as they faced off, Kagome's flame being pink and Kikyo's blue.

'Oh hell' Inuyasha thought as he watched their flames of spiritual power licking up about their bodies, and their hair swirling about their shoulders at the immense amount of power flowing through their veins. 'They're about to fight over me. I have to stop them.'

When he made a move towards them however, they sensed it immediately, and cried out in unison, "Stay out of this Inuyasha", holding out their left hands that were now glowing with spiritual power, as a potential threat, and continuing to stare each other down.

'Oh man, I better do as they say or I'll wind up being blown to kingdom come' he thought as he backed away cautiously.

Both women lowered their hands slowly, watching each other as they did so. They stood there for countless moments as an ominous wind swept through the clearing, whipping each woman's hair ebony hair, this way and that. Then all at once Kagome took off, charging towards Kikyo in a rush, with Kikyo backpedaling as fast as she could, being careful not to trip over rocks or tree roots. However, Kagome caught up to her eventually and grasped onto her shoulders, causing her steady movement backwards to cease. As Kagome did so, Kikyo in return grasped onto her shoulders, both women focusing in on their spiritual power that was now encompassing their bodies and flowing through their veins.

They simultaneously unleashed their power and there was a flash of bluish-pinkish light as their powers clashed. Then there was an explosion as they were both thrown backwards along the ground, in opposite directions. Both of them recovered at the same time from the blast and were up on their feet and pulling their arrows back along the bowstring before either of them could blink.

"Touché again" Kikyo said as she realized they both had their arrows trained on each other. Kagome didn't respond but kept her eyes locked onto her target.

'Damn' Kikyo thought as she held herself in her archery stance. 'She's much more powerful than I remember. She must've been training with Kaede.'

"So you think you can beat me", Kikyo questioned. "You don't have what it takes. Just because you're my reincarnation and possess the majority of my soul, doesn't mean that you possess all of my spiritual powers", she said as she launched her arrow and Kagome followed suit.

Both arrows flew towards each other at high speed, encompassed in each woman's spiritual power. When the arrows clashed, there was a thunderclap that reverberated through the clearing, a blinding bright light, and then an explosion with more force than the previous clash of their power. Both women were thrown haplessly across the clearing in opposite directions, screaming, until at last their backs connected with a tree and they slid downward collapsing at the base of trees, situated a quite a few feet adjacent from each other. Even Inuyasha was thrown backwards by the blast.

'Damn' he thought, 'that's some power.'

It took a while for Kikyo and Kagome to recover this time, but in the end Kikyo was the first one on her feet. When Kagome's back hit a tree so did the back of her head, which was why she was having trouble recovering quickly. She was staving off unconsciousness with all she had, as Kikyo approached her, pulling her up by the hair.

"Foolish wench. You truly believed you could defeat me-one of the dead?"

"I ain't through yet", Kagome cried as she kicked Kikyo in the shin.

Kikyo cried out as she took a hold of her leg, releasing her grasp from Kagome's hair. Kagome then took this chance to grab her bow, which flew from her hands when she was thrown backwards, and started to beat Kikyo with it, trying to back her away from her. She then knocked her down by clothes lining her with it and pinning her to the ground with her with her weight and the bow pressed against her throat.

"Now what were you saying about me not being able to defeat you", she asked.

Kikyo didn't reply, but rather began to move her right hand, which was glowing with spiritual power, towards Kagome's torso. Kagome was too busy gloating to notice, and had no time to react as she was suddenly thrown into the air by Kikyo's spiritual blow to her torso, and then suddenly pinned down to the ground by Kikyo's weight in a matter of seconds. When she felt cold metal pressed against her neck, she turned to find Kikyo's hidden dagger wedged between the crook of her neck.

'Oh great' she thought.

Kikyo laughed low and menacingly as she increased the pressure of the dagger against her neck.

"This is the end! Die Kagome", she cried as she brought the dagger up above Kagome's body, then down, aimed at Kagome's racing heart.

Kagome reacted quickly however and rolled onto her side, the dagger slicing the side of her arm instead of plunging through her heart. Kagome cried out as pain tore through her arm violently, and blood poured from her wound, seeping into the material of her uniform shirt. Kikyo cried out in frustration when her first attack missed, and then aimed her next attack at the jugular vein in Kagome's neck. Kagome turned away just in time and the dagger only cut her face this time. She cried out again as, this time, blood poured from the wound on her face, mixing with her salty tears.

Inuyasha panicked when he heard Kagome's cries and made a move to aid her, when his nose was assaulted by the scent of her blood and tears.

"Kagome", he cried, rushing towards where Kikyo and Kagome were battling it out.

Kagome sensed this and shouted, "Stay back Inuyasha. This is not your fight, it's my fight!" She then jabbed her fist into Kikyo's stomach, pushing her weight off of her.

"But…" Inuyasha said.

"Don't interfere. I can handle this", she said as she bent down to pick up her bow.

Inuyasha immediately sensed the determination flare up within her and decided to leave her alone.

'You want to do this on your own, and I respect that, Kagome' he thought.

Kikyo, who had now recovered from her blow to her gut, reached out to grab hold of her dagger, which she dropped when Kagome had pushed her away. Kagome noticed however, and kicked it away from her.

When Kikyo made a move to run after it, Kagome cried, "Oh no you don't!" She then stepped in her path to further prevent her from going after her weapon. "You fight me now, fair and square", she said as her hands flared up with her spiritual power, encompassing her bow as well.

Kikyo did the same once she had retrieved her bow. Kagome then charged at her, lashing out with her glowing bow, to try and land a few blows, Kikyo doing the same. They each landed an even amount of blows along the body, arms, and legs, but pretty soon Kikyo could no longer keep up, for Kagome's stamina and determination were too great. Now all she could do was block Kagome's incessant attacks and she pretty much became cornered as she backed into a nearby tree.

'Perhaps I underestimated her after all' Kikyo thought as she stared at Kagome's determined visage.

Kagome was now approaching her slowly and she decided to catch her off guard by charging towards her. It was a bad move on her part because

Kagome had anticipated this and simply held out her right hand that was glowing with her spiritual power. "This is the end!"

Suddenly Kagome shot out a sphere of spiritual energy from her hand, which flew towards Kikyo at high speed, striking her body with full force, and sending her soaring backwards, until she collided with the tree behind her and came to rest at the base of it. As the flames of Kagome's spiritual power dissipated, Kikyo struggled to get up after a while, with the support of the tree, looking weak and spiritually drained. When Kagome saw that Kikyo was getting back up, she prepared her self to go another round with Kikyo, however Kikyo had other plans, as her soul collectors appeared and lifted her into the light sky of approaching dawn.

"Hey", Kagome shouted as she raised her fist into the air, "get back here! I ain't through with you yet!"

Kikyo heard this, but kept on her path of retreat as she thought, 'Damn her! I shall get my revenge.'

Kagome continued to rant and rave on the ground below and after a while she gave it up as she thought, 'It doesn't matter anymore. She forfeited the match, which means I'm the victor and I get to stay with Inuyasha.'

She then sank down onto her knees as the first waves of fatigue caught up with her. When her adrenaline rush had faded she began to feel the full brunt of her fatigue, suddenly feeling weak from the amount of blood she had lost from her wounds and needing to take a moment to collect herself.

Inuyasha rushed over to her and held out his hand for her as he asked, "Are you all right Kagome?"

"I'm fine Inuyasha", Kagome said harshly as she stood up on her own, ignoring Inuyasha's offered hand and refusing to make eye contact with him. She then stalked off towards the forest in the direction of the hut, grabbing her bow and quiver of arrows along the way, with Inuyasha tagging along right behind her.

'She beat the hell out of Kikyo', he thought as he watched her retreating back, 'and she did it on her own. Man she kicks ass!'

Inuyasha became so engrossed in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Kagome had stopped short until he ran into her.

"Uh…Kagome", he said when she made no move to continue.

"Oh Inuyasha…" she said as she turned to look him square in the eye.

"Yes", he gulped as she leaned in closer to whisper in his ears on top of his head.

"Sit boy", she whispered.

The prayer beads turned a bright pink, the color of Kagome's spiritual power, as he was slammed into the ground by the word of subjugation.

"That's for leaving me alone to see Kikyo", she cried.

She then turned on her heel and stalked off towards the hut again.

"Kagome wait", he cried, spitting dirt from his mouth as he pushed himself up off the ground to go after her.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha! I'm going home", she said, picking up the pace.

"Like hell you will. There's no way I'm letting you go home."

"Oh I beg to differ Inuyasha", she said, turning to face him with a clenched fist, glowing with spiritual power.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks when he saw this, and cringed at the thought of Kagome unleashing that power and beating the hell out of him.

"I thought so. Goodbye Inuyasha", she said turning on her heel and heading towards the hut so she could gather her stuff and go home.

"Hey get back here Kagome", he cried, chasing after her.

Some things never change.

The End

* * *

A/N: So what'd you think? I would like to know so send some reviews, okay! Anyway I'd just like to thank those who reviewed for chapter one. You really pushed me to continue and complete this. Well I'm sad to see that this is the end of the story, but you could always read my other story that's out called Hidden Power. I guess this is goodbye. I'm out! 

Silver Moon Vampiress

Oh and just as a side note, we all know that Kikyo would _never_ try to kill Kagome! I have a feeling I'm going to get flamed for writing that part (more like barbequed to a friggin' crisp if I'm lucky). Oh and also tell me if you want me to make a sequel and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
